Mountain Ash
by begforhim
Summary: Stiles uses mountain ash and leather to tame the alpha beast.


"Say it." Stiles hums out and brushes his fingers over the alpha's triskele in feather light touches.

Derek growls out but bites back the whimper that soon follows, his body curling with want and need. "Please!" he tries to snarl out, but the sound is choked, wrecked with lust and he sounds nothing like the all powerful alpha he desperately wants to be. "Please—fuck me!" he bites out through gritted teeth, sweat dripping down his brow with the effort it takes to not lose himself. He's already been ordered not to do anything but beg and feel, and with the thick leather cuffs laced with mountain ash, well, it's hard to disobey. Stiles chuckles deeply behind Derek's ear, kneeling behind the wolf with his arms strapped behind his back, connected to a collar that has him immobile for the time being.

"Good boy." Stiles purrs and presses his blunt, human teeth to Derek's shoulder and bites.

Derek keens, whines, his body shuddering from the pressure before he's begging in a slur of words-"Please Stiles—Fuck me, please—need you—want you—can't wait, please!" he swears and bites and tries to arch his back but ends up straining the collar against his limbs and has to relax forward where he pants and gnaws at the air for release.

"That's it." Stiles praises, the wide splay of his hands fan out over Derek's broad shoulders and push him down so that his face presses into a cool pillow and his ass wiggles in the air. Derek's hole is still stretched and wet from Stiles' fingers. The pull and give of his ass had given him just enough to go completely crazy, but not fall over the edge like he needed. Stiles had pushed, pulled, pressed, twisted and hooked his fingers inside of Derek until the wolf had been writhing, begging, and had even snapped at the sensations, but now Stiles was just rubbing the pad of his thumb over the puckered entrance, humming softly. "Still ready for me." he says softly and presses his thumb inside, the give easy, accepting. "You should see what you look like, Derek…" Stiles tries not to choke, but he can't help it, not with the way Derek's walls clench around the digit he has pumping in and out of the wolf. "You want it so much, don't you?" he asks and he doesn't even try to mask the way his words crack and his voice just gives up.

Derek gasps when Stiles pulls his thumb back and there's a moment of rustling before his werewolf hearing picks up the sound of a popping cap and a sluicing of liquid rings out. He knows what's supposed to happen next but nothing-not even Stiles' four fingers fucking into his ass-could have prepared him for the head of Stiles' cock. The sudden press and burn of stretch as the boy enters him has Derek swallowing his howls and suffocating them into his pillow. His thighs shake and he can feel the hand pressing into the small of his back to hold him steady, burning into his flesh like a brand. "Fuu-uuk!" he moans out as inch by inch Stiles pushes forward. Stiles doesn't move quickly, in fact he moves quite slowly and with a set movement; it's like leaving butter out to melt on the counter with no help but the afternoon sun. Derek can feel every muscle in his body go taught as Stiles hardly moves, the final inch sliding right inside is the only thing that can pull him out of his crazed frenzy.

"Breathe." Stiles orders and Derek lets out a huff, a choked sob, because holy shit that was way more intense than he'd anticipated.

And Stiles was only entering him-god damnit! The feeling of being full, not even complete, just filled to brim with one tip and everything could go spilling out and around him and there's nothing he can think about right now except that he needs Stiles to move, to change the stillness in the room or he's going to start thrashing, start bucking wildly for something-anything! "St—please!" he shudders as his voice blurts into the silence.

"Please what?" Stiles asks, and Derek's only consolation is that Stiles sounds just as wrecked as he does.

"Please—move…" he begs and Stiles does, only it's just a shallow roll of his hips, a simple grind into Derek's rear and Derek growls out in frustration because he knows this is deliberate. "No!" he snarls, trying to wiggle a rhythm, trying to move back against Stiles, but he can't. Stiles has a firm grip on his hips and he has no control over the pace.

"Well I don't know what you want unless you tell me." Stiles teases, a tiny flicker of control back in his voice.

"Please fuck me! Just fuck into me, stretch me out, break me open, please! I want you to make me cum, please let me cum!" Derek pleads and he's shocked to hear his own voice sounding so high, sounding so desperate and needy; it makes him blush! Stiles allows no time for the embarrassment to sink in because the moment Derek is silent again he moves, pulling out till the head of his cock is the only thing inside and then bottoming out to the base, smacking Derek with a wet, crisp clap of his hips. "Oh yessss!" Derek moans, his body shivering into the sensations as Stiles bottoms out a second time, a third, and then he's being fucked. Fucked into the mattress, his body arching and twisting and Stiles is rubbing that one spot he didn't know he had and he can't even garble out anything because it's all just words-random words and Stiles' name and swears and Stiles is moaning filth down to him, about being so good, about being so needy and open and Derek feels the ebb and flow of release, where it's trying to break free. "God, Stiles, please—I need it! Touch me, fuuuuck, just-I need it!" he's sobbing, his face turned sideways so Stiles can clearly hear his begging.

"Yeah?" Stiles breathes, a hand working its way around Derek's side until it finds his dick, hard, hot, ready and dripping with precum. "Cum for me, Derek." Stiles commands and he only has to wrap those long, perfect fingers around the base of Derek's cock and tug up once, twice, three times and Derek is gone.

His entire body freezes with his release, seed pumping out while Stiles strokes him through his orgasm. He forgets to breathe, he forgets he's even in a room, in anything, like his body has exploded and the only thing keeping him tethered down is the way Stiles is draped over him, still fucking into him, still pulling out his cum with needy strokes. It's not until the waves of pleasure have subsided that Derek realizes he'd shut his eyes so tightly, the burn around them and the way black splotches pop up around his vision tell him he's just had the best orgasm of his life. Behind him he feels Stiles thrusting, erratic, stunted, and the choked off moan of Derek's name tells him that Stiles has found his own release and is riding it through.

For a few moments they just pant together, heartbeats so loud that all Derek can hear is the frantic beating of drums in the room until, finally, they both catch their breath and relax. Stiles is quick to unlock the thick, leather cuffs and collar of the bindings and tosses it aside, his body pliant and sticky against Derek who is trying to avoid the spunk covering the sheets when he rolls them over to the other side of the bed. "I told you you'd like it." Derek mumbles as he snuggles into Stiles' neck. Stiles just nods, blushing a soft pink as he nods and strokes Derek's shoulder, down his back.

"Yeah, being in control was nice. Let's do it again sometime." he slurs, tired and euphoric.

Derek nods, feeling a wet press of lips against his temple where Stiles kisses him. He's happy Stiles agreed to do this in the first place, but he's ecstatic that Stiles enjoyed it, had taken up the reins so masterfully that he commanded everything from Derek, had him submitting and begging and—Derek groans into Stiles neck at the memories and his dick twitches from the ghosting heat between them. "Definitely." he agrees. They will definitely be doing this again.


End file.
